The Mage of the Forest
The Mage of the Forest is a powerful sorcerer of unknown strength and power, who can only be found dwelling in dense forests in the wilderness. He is considered to be one of the most dangerous sorcerers in the continent of Colae, and has been marked as a high value target by Order of the Weeping Tree. Background Not much is known about the Mage of the Forest. Considered a High Value Target by the Order of the Weeping Tree, he is a deadly sorcerer that is feared by many. His identity is unknown and is rarely seen, and is known to attack and kill all those he encounters, with the exception of most children. Based on various reports, he almost always encountered wandering in woodlandic areas and large forests across the continent. Notable Encounters The Mage of the Forest was encountered in a forest inside the Noble Republic of Friteli by the party of Sir Gavin Gaubert while they were in pursuit of a child sorcerer known as Max. The party took heavy casualties and were immediately forced to retreat. In an attempt to eliminate the Mage of the Forest, Dame Liwet ad Valstrel, Leader of the Order of the Weeping Tree, organized a large scale ambush on the Mage of the Forest inside the Empire of Colae. A large skirmish broke out, the Weeping Tree taking heavy casualties. Dame Liwet ad Valstrel personally fought against the sorcerer in close quarters combat. After a long exchange, Liwet was able to severely injure him, forcing him to retreat. Unfortunately, he successfully escaped. Over two and a half dozen knights were lost in the skirmish. A forest in the Kingdom of Dusi was nearly completely destroyed in the aftermath of what seemed like a battle between two or more sorcerers. Based on the damage, the suspected sorcerers who battled are the Mage of the Forest and members of Aurora. Personality Behavior * The Mage of the Forest is known to attack all he encounters, but will never pursue them if they flee the forest. He is also has yet to be spotted outside woodland-like areas. * The most recent reports suggest that the Mage of the Forest had been travelling with a sorcerer child. The child has yet to be identified. * The Mage of the Forest reportedly will not attack children or teenagers under the age of fifteen unless provoked, even verbally. * Rumors among men suggest that the Mage of the Forest is in contact with the elves. * The Mage of the Forest has reportedly never spoken. Known Skills Known Abilities * Air Push: A defensive ability where the caster quickly applies force to nearby air molecules in either a target direction. According reports, there have been instances where The Mage of the Forest has used this abilities to send his victims flying through the air. * '''Air Impact: '''An offensive variant of Air Push, with a longer casting time. This is an ability where the holds and pressurizes a large amount of force for approximately ten seconds before sending it towards a target. Being hit by a fully powered strike at full to medium ranges will mostly likely result in instant death. * '''Material Hardening: '''A move where the caster hardens a target object by pulling the molecules that make it up closer together. This move is extremely difficult to perform without damage the target object. * '''Air Punches: '''An ability where the caster sends a volley of consecutive small, precise balls of force towards the target in rapid succession. Each strike is approximately as powerful as a being hit by a full forced punch. * '''Air Cut: '''A move where the caster applies force in a small, dense area strong and precise enough to cut the victim like an invisible blade. Only a few known sorcerers are capable of this feat. * '''Bone Displacement: '''Manipulation of a target's bones. Can be used to impale a victim to death with their own bones, or the caster to use as a last resort weapon. * '''Limb Displacement: '''The process of sending several waves of force in different directions to twist or mangle a target's limbs or head. * '''Organ Manipulation: '''Manipulating the known internal organs of a target's body. Combat * '''Quarterstaff User: '''The sorcerer carries a long, wooden staff. His skill and training rivals that of even the Knights of the Weeping Tree. Miscellaneous * '''Knowledge of the Woodlands: '''The Mage of The Forest is reportedly able to traverse and operate in forest-like areas with extremely proficiency. * '''Hunter: '''Heavy experience with tracking animals or other prey. Also knows how to set up various kinds of traps. Equipment Weapons * A wooden quarterstaff. It almost looks like it was plucked off of a tree. Clothing & Armor * Long, light brown rags. * A damaged armored gauntlet worn on his right hand. Miscellaneous * A makeshift hay matress. * A long loop of rope. * A single water skin. * Various miscellaneous components for trap making. Notes * The Mage of the Forest will not attack elves unless provoked. * The Mage of the Forest will not attack any animals unless hunting for food. * The Mage of the Forest is unable to speak. His tongue was cut out.